Home
by FluffyKyuubi-Chan
Summary: Uryu and Orhime decide to buy a home together and take in all the features and the raw emotion it brings out of them. Ishihime.


" Uryuu, this house is so cute. " Orihime exclaimed clasping her hands together and giving her husband her famous bone crushing homes.

 **I decided to write a Ishihime fic because** **there needs to be more of them, in my opinion.**

 **I don't own BLEACH...sadly.**

" I'm glad you like it. " He spoke gently giving her a kiss on the forehead.

" Like it… I love it. " She placed her head on his chest and look back to **their** first home.

It was anything grand,elegant, or even large.

Infact to anyone but Orihime it was an ordinary house with plain features in a quiet neighborhood in Karakura town. It had a pale yellow paint job on the outside, red window pains that were a bit chipped, along with a red roof to top it all off. On the side, was a garage for the car but despite this what Orihime love it was the fact that it was hers and uryu's.

 **Theirs**

Just looking at their house made her feel even more giddy than usual and made her heart flutter with warmth and a smile spread across her face.

Uryu coming from a good family and being a full-time fashion designer; along with Orihime doing part-time as a waitress they could have easily bought something better but… this house was house they saw growing a family in and growing old together in.

It wasn't too far from their jobs,friends, family, or downtown.

Orihime thought the house was perfect for them; neither of the two were into extravagant and expensive things.

Simple was satisfying for them.

Uryu's healt swelled with pride knowing he had made the right choice.

He wanted to surprise Orihime with the house since her apartment was getting too small for their married life.

He had made sure to get a place with a big enough kitchen, three bedrooms, and a calm neighborhood.

But it wasn't easy despite the small list of requirements and the house could use some… improvement.

But, Uryu didn't mind a challenge once in awhile.

" To celebrate how about a make your favorite. " Orihime looked up into his eyes and a blushed a little.

Having been together for ten years now,married for two,Orihime still blushed like a

schoolgirl.

 _He's so… handsome._

Not that the two changed much from their highschool days.

Orihime had cut her hair shorter, a little more curves as for Uryu his hair was a bit shorter,combed so his left eye was covered and he a grew just a little taller.

But as for their personalities were roughly the same, they acted more like adults now

( kind of ) but that's the only thing separating past them to present them.

" That'd be nice but we haven't even unpacked yet, hime. "

" Well, there's always tomorrow. " Orihime said letting go of Uryu only to take his hand in hers and lead to the front door.

Uryu pulled the key from his pocket and gently opened the door.

The inside was just a simple as the outside but with Orihime flavorful personality could easily make it feel more homely.

Uryu chuckled a little at the thought he could picture his wife in the kitchen making concoctions of who knows what, trying different flavors out, with a bright, warm,cheery smile on her face. Pictures of them sprawled across the walls, carpeted floor, and children toys laying across the floor.

Orihime kicked off her shoes placing them in front of the door, Ishida slowly taking his off placing them next to hers, placing their coats on the hooks, and Orihime took in the natural smell of the house, feeling content with the smell of pine.

Uryu took a big gulp, a lump in his throat, he had never felt this way before about a house.

 _I think I finally understand why others say a house is different from a home._

Uryu felt all warm on the inside and held Orihime's hand tighter.

 _Home is wherever the heart is...wherever Orihime is where home is._

" … Hime ? " Orihime looked up a bit confused.

" How about we celebrate our new lives together. " Uryu turned to hid his blush and pushed up his traditional rectangular glasses.

 _This is my home and I love it._

Orihime smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek making his ears go red.

 _I love her._

" Sure, but let's go inside before it gets cold. "

Uryu smiled and closed the door shut behind him.

Home.

 _It's nice to be home._ He thought taking in the smell of the house.


End file.
